


Lost in the Sounds

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, Assault, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con References, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little 307 gapfiller after Veronica is attacked in the parking lot. Logan and Keith take care of her.</p><p>
  <i>“I want to see.” Veronica remembers the buzz of the clippers; metal against her scalp.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Veronica, you should rest.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She doesn’t budge, and after a few seconds he takes the mirror and holds it up behind her. With his other hand, he brushes away the hair from the back of her head. Veronica looks at her reflection until her eyes blur with tears, and Logan wraps her up in his arms. He whispers that he’s sorry, even though he shouldn’t be.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Her voice is muffled against his chest. “You always come for me.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting my old fic from LJ here. Hoping the stories have aged well. :)
> 
> Title is from "Fidelity" by Regina Spektor.

The fluorescent light is glaring, and Veronica can only blink a few times before closing her eyes again. Someone moves around the room, and terror flashes through her body with a jolt of adrenalin. Where is she? What happened? Where are her clothes?

Oh god.

She was in the parking lot, and he was there, and she was on the ground…

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._

She takes a strangled breath and tries to force her eyes open, but they’re too heavy. Someone touches her arm, and Veronica’s scream comes out as little more than a squeak.

“Veronica, it’s okay. You’re safe. You’re in the hospital. No one’s going to hurt you.” The woman’s voice is soft and calm.

Veronica tries to remember. The pavement was cold, and he was walking closer, and…Logan. Logan was there. Logan came. Relief washes over her. “Logan.”

“Your boyfriend? He’s right outside. Your father’s on the way, and you’ll be able to go home soon.”

Her throat feels like sandpaper. “My clothes.” It doesn't feel like she has anything on under the rough cotton covering her.

“They’re right here, don’t worry. Your boyfriend was concerned that you’d been sexually assaulted, but we didn’t find any evidence of that. Everything’s okay. You were drugged, but we’ll give you some medicine to try and counteract the effects.”

Veronica says thank you, but isn’t sure if it was out loud.

*

Logan jumps when Keith calls his name, and stops pacing. 

“Where is she?” Keith is slightly out of breath, with a look on his face Logan has never seen before.

“In there.” Logan points to the windowless door. Keith immediately goes to open it, but Logan takes hold of his arm. “Wait. They might be...” He rolls some phrases over in his mind, but none seem right.

“What? What the hell happened?”

“I think she was drugged.” There’s no good way to say the next part. “She might have been raped. I don’t think so, but maybe.”

Keith can’t seem to speak. He rubs his hand over his face, lips compressed into a thin line. He inhales deeply through his nose.

“I found her by her car. On the ground.” Logan has to stop and take a breath as the nausea twists his gut. He doesn’t tell Veronica’s father that for a terrible moment, he thought she was dead. “She was totally out of it, and then she wouldn’t wake up, so I brought her here.”

“And you think…”

Reaching into his pocket, Logan pulls out the shorn hair. “He didn’t get very far. I was calling for her, so I think I scared him off.”

Staring at the locks of hair, Keith looks like he might vomit. “Where’s the doctor?”

“I don’t know. They told me to wait, and—”

The door opens, and the nurse steps out. She tells them that everything’s okay, and to wait just a few more minutes. She goes back in after smiling in a reassuring way that she’s probably perfected over many years. 

As they wait, Logan realizes he’s still holding Veronica’s hair, and carefully puts it back in his pocket. 

*

Veronica gingerly slides her feet off Logan’s lap, but he wakes with a start. She presses her finger to her lips before mouthing “bathroom” and pointing in the general direction of the hall. They creep by her dad, Logan’s arm strong around her shoulders. 

He hovers behind her while she stares at herself in the mirror, like he’s afraid she’s going to topple over at any second. It’s a valid concern. She feels like death warmed over. She picks up her dad’s shaving mirror from the side of the bathtub and holds it out, arm trembling, even though she tries to steady it. 

“I want to see.” Veronica remembers the buzz of the clippers; metal against her scalp.

“Veronica, you should rest.”

She doesn’t budge, and after a few seconds he takes the mirror and holds it up behind her. With his other hand, he brushes away the hair from the back of her head. Veronica looks at her reflection until her eyes blur with tears, and Logan wraps her up in his arms. He whispers that he’s sorry, even though he shouldn’t be. 

Her voice is muffled against his chest. “You always come for me.” 

She’s not sure if he heard her until his arms tighten, and he presses a kiss to the top of her head. “Always.” 

*

The three of them spend the day in the living room. Lamb comes by to take their statements, and Logan is sure that this will be the day that he punches the smirk off the sheriff’s face. But Lamb is unnervingly somber and efficient.

When Lamb is gone, the three of them watch TV, and order pizza, and talk about nothing. Logan and Keith make Veronica take more of her medicine. She gets tired after _Dancing with the Stars_ , and shuffles off to bed after sternly telling them to stop worrying.

Keith yawns widely as he stands. “Been a long day.”

Logan nods, even though he hates the thought of leaving Veronica. He knows it’s irrational, and that she’s safe. “Yeah. I’d better go.” He’s about to get up when the blanket lands on his lap. 

Keith is already halfway to his room. “See you in the morning.” 

Logan wakes just after dawn with dog slobber all over his face. He and Backup return from the beach a while later to find Keith standing at Veronica’s door. Keith whispers that she’s fine, and thanks him. He doesn't say for what.

When Keith goes to have a shower, Logan edges open Veronica’s door and peeks in, just to be sure.


End file.
